Halloween-Ghost Rachel 1
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: After Rachel is killed, her ghost looks after Jamie.


"Halloween: Ghost Rachel 1"

Chapter One

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel Carruthers screamed as Michael Myers plunged the pair of scissors into her chest—killing her instantly. As he observed his handiwork—to his surprise her spirit came out of her body. She looked at him and down at her body—realizing she was dead. She began to freak over the fact that she was a ghost, and ran out of the room. She ran back into her bedroom and looked into her vanity mirror—not seeing her reflection in it. Then to her horror she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it must have been Tina with the outfits. She quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room. But when she got there she tried to open the door—only for her hand to phase through the knob.

Just then she heard the back door leading into the kitchen open. She saw Tina enter the living room—calling out her name. "I'm right here Tina!" she cried. Unfortunately Tina couldn't see or hear her. Last year when she had gone to see the movie "Beetlejuice", she has learned that the living usually wouldn't see the dead. Tina walked over to the record player and shut it off. She saw Tina bolt up the stairs. "No Tina! Do go up there!" she cried and followed her upstairs. When the two were upstairs Tina went into Jamie's room—where Rachel had been a moment ago when she was killed.

As the two entered the room Rachel yelled "Get out of here Tina! Michael's in here! He's going to kill you like he just did me!" Tina just took off her jacket, lied down on Jamie's bed, and cuddled Jamie's teddy bear. Then got up from the bed, looked down on the floor , and saw the same broken picture of Jamie that Rachel had found before she had been killed—only the blood that had been on it was gone. Tina bent down to stare at the picture—wondering how it had broken. _Suddenly_ the doorbell rang—startling Tina. She grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the room—Rachel following behind her.

"Sammy!" Tina cried with excitement as she and Rachel ran down the stairs into the living room, where Tina answered the front door. There was nobody outside on the porch. Both Rachel and Tina had thought it had been a Halloween prank, and Tina closed the front door. Just then both girls heard someone yell "Boo!" making them jump. They turned around and saw that it was their friend Samantha Thomas. Tina gave Sam a kiss on each cheek. "It's Halloween right?" Sam asked. "Can you believe we have this whole house to ourselves for the weekend?!" Tina cried. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it _Tina_!" Rachel said angrily. "Tina that's what you said before remember?" Sam asked. "Oh Sammy! Are all your circuits on hold or what?!" Tina cried.

Rachel watched them exit the house through the backdoor. "I thought Rachel was sticking around" Sam said. "I thought so too. But I guess she decided to up to the country with her parents" Tina replied as she relocked the door with the spare key. Max started barking again. "Oh Max! Shut your canine trap!" Tina yelled. Rachel watched Tina and Sam leave through the living room window. She saw Tina look up at the upstairs bedroom window with a suspicious look on her face, before walking down the sidewalk with Sam. Rachel teleported herself to Jamie's room at the clinic to keep an eye on her. As she materialized into Jamie's room, she saw she was napping with the headband attached to the machine next to her bed. Rachel sat down in the chair that she had been asleep in the night before to keep an eye on her.

Later that afternoon Rachel heard a car drive off—waking Jamie from her nap. Jamie got out of bed, Rachel got out of her chair, and they walked over to the window, where they saw Michael watching them outside the clinic. They both ran out of the room downstairs to the front door. They saw Michael's silhouette through the door and kept running. Jamie tried to open one of the doors but it was locked. She and Rachel ran into the laundry room, where Jamie hid inside a cabinet. As "Michael" entered Rachel was relieved that it was only the gardener. He opened the cabinet Jamie was hiding in. "It's alright! It's alright! (pause) What are you doing down here?!" he cried. Just then Patsy entered—relieved to have found Jamie.

" _There_ you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Patsy cried happily. The gardener pulled Jamie out of the cabinet, and handed her to Patsy, who put Jamie on her back. "What happened? Was it one of your dreams again?" Patsy asked her. Jamie shook her head no. "She thought it was her uncle. And so did I" Rachel replied. The four left the laundry room.

Once Jamie was back in her room Patsy was standing on the right side of her bed, and Rachel on the left side. Just then Loomis entered and slammed the door behind him. "Gotta help me Jamie! We both know he's alive…(grabs Jamie by her legs and starts shaking her) BUT YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Loomis yelled. "WHY?! Why are you protecting him?!" Loomis cried. "She's not! She scared of him—as well as you!" Rachel cried. Without warning Loomis knocked over the metal tray and got right in Jamie's face.

"What about your _stepmother_ Jamie?! You love her don't you?! He made you _stab_ her!" Loomis yelled. "That's _enough_ Loomis!" Rachel cried. "You can't hide from him. He'll always get to you. Today in the cemetery somebody dug up a coffin. It was a coffin of a nine year old girl. WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO WITH _THAT_?! Huh?!" Loomis yelled. "Dr. Loomis? Leave the little girl alone" Patsy said. "Yeah Loomis. Lay off of her" Rachel replied. "Tears won't get you anywhere. Help me to find him. We'll find him _together_!" Loomis cried. Patsy protectively put her arms around Jamie, giving Loomis a disapproving look—as well as Rachel. "There's a reason _why_ he has this power over you. Do you ever wonder what it is?" Loomis asked Jamie. Patsy smiled sweetly at Jamie while Rachel continued giving Loomis a disapproving look as he left the room.

Chapter Two

That evening at the clinic was The Goblin Costume Pageant. Parents were sitting in chairs. Rachel was sitting in a chair that everyone thought was empty due to her invisibility. Just then she saw Jamie come downstairs with Billy—wearing the pink princess costume she had given her that morning. "She looks like a little angel" Rachel said proudly to herself. The announcer welcomed all the parents to the pageant, and they along with Rachel applauded. Then the announcer announced all the children in their costumes. When it was Jamie and Billy's turn, they were on top of the upstairs balcony. Suddenly Jamie shouted "TINA!" at the top of her lungs and almost fell off the balcony—Billy catching her in his arms. The crowd panicked. "Jamie!" Rachel cried. She, Loomis, Patsy, and Dr. Hart rushed through the crowd of panicking parents, and upstairs to the balcony.

Rachel, Loomis, Patsy, Hart, and Billy were crowded around Jamie, who Billy was cradling in his arms. "Tina?! Where is she?! Is she in danger?!" Loomis cried. "We gotta get her outta here!" Hart told Loomis, but Loomis just ignored him. "Tina?! Where _is_ she?!" Loomis cried. Jamie struggled to talk. "All n-n-n-igh-ter" Jamie stuttered. "All n-n-n-igh-ter" Billy said—translating for Jamie. "Big w-w-wo-m-man" Jamie continued. "A big woman?! A big woman who works in the store?" Loomis asked. "Nooooooooo!" Jamie cried—swiftly shaking her head. "Cookie w-w-wo-m-man" Jamie continued as Billy continued to translate for her. "Cookie woman?!" Loomis asked. Jamie nodded. Hart put a walkie- talkie up to his mouth and said into it "Bill's Gas Station! Fifth and Main!"

Jamie was lying on a bed—surrounded by everyone. They could all hear Tina's voice over Hart's walkie-talkie. Fifteen minutes later Tina entered through the front door. "Where's Jamie? Is something wrong?" she asked. At the top of the stairs was Jamie and Rachel. "Tina!" Jamie cried. Tina rushed up the stairs and hugged Jamie. "Say it again" Tina said happily. "T-ina!" Jamie repeated. "I love it!" Tina cried overjoyed and hugged Jamie again. Rachel had an overjoyed look on her face. She too loved hearing Jamie's voice again.

In Jamie's room Tina tucked Jamie into bed while Rachel watched. "Tina don't go" Jamie begged. "She's right Tina. Michael's out there. He killed me this morning" Rachel added. "I have to" Tina told Jamie. "Why?" Jamie asked. " _Because_ …when you're older, you're going to meet people who make you feel… connected—like your heart is made of neon. And you have to be with them" Tina explained. "But he _was_ with you" Jamie sobbed. " _Who_?" Tina asked. "The boogeyman!" Jamie cried. "That's one way to describe him" Tina replied, kissed Jamie on the forehead, and headed for the door. "Tina no!" Jamie cried frantically. "Tina don't go out there! It's not safe! Listen to Jamie!" Rachel cried. "Honey, I'll come back later on tonight, and I'll sleep right here with you" Tina told Jamie. "Tina!" Jamie cried—tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll be back. I love you" Tina replied. "TINA!" Jamie screamed. "Tina come back!" Rachel yelled, but Tina was already out the door.

Chapter Three

Rachel and Jamie looked out Jamie's window, and saw the two bumbling cops whom had inspected Rachel's house that morning driving off with Tina. "Tina" Jamie whispered, and she and Rachel snuck out of her room, as well as out of the clinic. Outside the clinic Rachel and Jamie were walking around in the dark, when _suddenly_ Jamie bumped into Billy—scaring her and Rachel half to death. "I gotta find Tina!" Jamie cried "You don't even know where she is! But _I_ do!" Billy replied. " _Where_?!" Jamie asked. "The Tower Farm!" Billy replied. Rachel _also_ knew that's where Tina was, and the three began heading there on foot. As they were running, a cop car drove by, and Jamie and Billy hid behind a thick tree. Rachel didn't have to hide on account she was invisible. When the car was gone, the three continued heading for The Tower Farm.

A mile later they came across a wooden fence, that Jamie and Billy climbed over, and that Rachel phased through. "Hurry! C'mon!" Jamie cried to Billy as she and Billy were climbing over the fence. When they were over the fence they continued running—Rachel following. They made it to The Tower Farm just in time to find Tina stranded there. "Tina!" Jamie shouted. Just then the headlights of Mikey's Camaro turned on—flashing onto Tina. Tina _knew_ that Mikey was _not_ behind the wheel! She screamed as the car began to chase her. "Tina!" Jamie shouted again as she, Billy, and Rachel ran to catch up with Tina.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want! Leave her!" Jamie shouted to the car. Just then the car came to a stop. "Here! Here!" Jamie shouted—letting the driver AKA Michael know where she was. The car steered away from Tina, and in the direction Jamie, Billy, and Rachel were. Jamie and Rachel ran out of the way, and the car began chasing Billy. "Billy!" Tina shouted. "Oh my God!" Rachel shouted. Billy stopped running and waved his arms up in the air—wanting the car to stop. "Noooo!" he cried as the car charged after him. He ducked out of the way, only for the car to run over his leg!

"Billy nooo!" Jamie shouted—running towards where Billy lied on the ground. Big mistake! The car then began to chase _her_! "Please!" she begged as the car chased her around the woods. Tina and Rachel were by Billy's side, as he gripped his injured leg in pain. "Stay here Billy! I'll be back!" Tina said. She looked in the distance, and saw the car chasing Jamie. "Leave her alone! Oh God!" Tina screamed, and began running towards Jamie, while Rachel stayed with Billy.

 _Suddenly_ the car crashed into a tree—causing the horn to go off, and Jamie to roll onto the ground. Billy struggled to get up as Rachel followed him over to where Jamie and Tina were. "Tina?!" Jamie cried—unable to see where Tina was. "Baby?" Tina replied smiling—glad that Jamie was safe. "Tina?! Tina?!" Jamie cried. Just then the horn stopped blaring, and to Jamie's horror, Michael got out of the car. Michael slowly began approaching her. "No! Oh God! No!" Jamie screamed in horror as she crawled for her life.

Michael was about to stab her, when _suddenly_ Tina dove in the way of his knife. "Run!" Tina shouted to Jamie as Michael stabbed her in the shoulder. "Nooooooo!" Jamie yelled. "Run! Run!" Tina shouted as Michael pulled the knife out of her, and threw her on the ground. "No Tina! Tina!" Jamie cried as Billy and Rachel caught up with her—Billy leading her away from Tina. "Run" Tina said weakly. As Billy lead Jamie farther into the woods—Jamie kept saying Tina's name. Just then Loomis snuck up behind Jamie, Billy, and Rachel—causing them to jump.

He took Jamie and Billy and took them up to a line of police cars and ambulance trucks—Rachel following from behind. He handed Jamie to a paramedic who placed her in the back of an ambulance truck. Just then she saw Tina's lifeless body being carried on a stretcher. "Tina! TINA! Tina!" she sobbed. Feeling sad for her little sister, Rachel placed an icy hand on her shoulder. Just then Loomis and Meeker approached them. " _Now_ are you willing to help me?" Loomis asked Jamie. "Can you _kill_ him?!" Jamie asked. "I think so" Loomis replied. "Now wait a minute Loomis!" Meeker protested. "There isn't a minute to wait!" Loomis cried. "What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked. "Take away his rage. Only _you_ can Jamie. Only _you_ can stop the rage" Loomis replied. "Okay I'll do it" Jamie said. The police cars and ambulance trucks drove off while Loomis stayed behind to talk to Michael.

Chapter Four

At The Myers House on 45 Lampkin Lane, Jamie, Rachel, and a cop named Charlie were in Judith's old room. Jamie was sitting at Judith's vanity combing her hair. She could see her and Charlie's reflections in the vanity mirror, but not Rachel's. Outside in the front yard, behind bushes were two deputies with walkie-talkies. Back in Judith's room Charlie asked Jamie "What do you say we practice our signals?" Jamie banged the hairbrush down on the vanity, as Charlie exited then re-entered. "You do that loud and clear, and I'll be out of here in a flash. (pause) You're one brave little girl" he told Jamie. Jamie and Rachel formed small smiles on their faces from Charlie's compliment.

Just then Jamie had another panic attack from another one of her visions. "Jamie? Jamie what's wrong?!" Rachel asked with concern. "B-B-Billy! B-B-Billy!" Jamie cried stuttering. Downstairs in the living room Loomis was standing against the wall. "Dr. Loomis?!" Charlie cried from upstairs. Loomis held up his walkie-talkie, and said into it "Meeker, he's at the clinic!" Outside all the cops got in their cars and began to leave. Meeker went to a car where a cop named Eddie was. "We just had a distress call from the clinic. They haven't been able to reach them again. There were four men up there". Then said into his walkie talkie "Alright, this is Sheriff Meeker. All mobile units proceed immediately to the clinic".

More cops were leaving—most were gone. "Alright Loomis, I'm moving the girl to the police station. She'll be safe there" Meeker continued into his walkie-talkie. "Understood" came Loomis' voice over the walkie-talkie. "Move it out. Let's go" Meeker ordered. "The girl, Charlie, and Loomis are still in there" a cop said. "Alright I got it" Meeker replied. The police were all gone except for Eddie in his car. Loomis stood in the doorway of the house, where he threw out his walkie-talkie. " _Now_ you'll come, won't you Michael?" he said and closed the front door.

Back upstairs in Judith's room, Rachel and Charlie were standing behind Jamie at the vanity. "I say you've done your night's work. Come on, my pal Eddie will give you a ride to the station" Charlie told Jamie. The three made their way to the door, when suddenly Loomis entered. "Dr. Loomis" Charlie said surprised. Loomis shut the door and locked it. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Charlie cried. "You aren't taking her anywhere" Loomis replied. Charlie's patience was now wearing thin. "You've got five seconds to give me that key, before I take it" he told Loomis.

Outside The Myers House—in his car, Eddie said into his walkie-talkie "Charlie can you read me?" Back upstairs in Judith's room Charlie replied into _his_ walkie-talkie "This is Charlie. What's going on?" Back outside a car was swerving towards Eddie. "There's a car approaching. I'll check it out. It looks like one of ours. It's a code 2" Eddie replied. The car crashed into his car. Back upstairs in Judith's bedroom Charlie asked into his walkie-talkie "Eddie? Do you read me? Eddie can you read me?" Back outside The Myers House Michael shoved his fist through the driver's side window, and proceeded to smash Eddie's head on the dashboard.

In Judith's room Jamie was having another panic attack from her vision. She, Rachel, Loomis, and Charlie could all hear Eddie being killed through Charlie's walkie-talkie. "Eddie come in!" Charlie cried. No response from Eddie. "Christ! I've gotta call Meeker!" Charlie cried. _Suddenly_ Loomis grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Charlie's hand, and smashed it against the wall—causing Jamie and Rachel to freak. "You crazy son of a _bitch_!" Charlie yelled furiously. Loomis pulled a gun on him and said in a low tone "Charlie…Charlie…Michael Myers is outside. _Stay_ with the girl. Please?"

Loomis unlocked the door and left the room. Charlie walked over to Rachel and Jamie and said to Jamie "Don't worry about this". He put a chair up against the door and told Jamie "We gotta get outta here". In the living room Loomis was walking downstairs where Michael was lurking. "You…you've come back to us Michael" he said. Michael was standing behind him on the stairs. "I…I know why you've come back Michael. Because the little girl can stop the rage inside. She knows how to do it Michael". Loomis walked toward Michael and continued "If you let her she can stop the rage—the rage inside".

Loomis was now inches away. Michael looked toward the 2nd floor—his knife raised. "No, she's not up there Michael. She's down here in the middle of the old house. _Your_ house Michael, your house. Don't you remember how much better you used to be?" Loomis reached out for Michael, "Let me take you to her. She'll take your rage away Michael" Michael's hand started to loosen its grip on the knife, "You'll be better then. You don't need (reaches for the knife)that". As soon as Loomis touched Michael's knife, Michael jerked it away from him. He slashed Loomis across the stomach with it, and threw him over the railing.

In Judith's room Charlie smashed the window with his shotgun. He, Rachel, and Jamie could hear Michael's footsteps coming their way. "He's coming!" Rachel cried to Charlie. "Hurry! Please!" Jamie also cried to Charlie. Charlie threw a rope out the window, and told Jamie "Alright I need you to get on my back". He bent down as Jamie climbed onto his back. He stood up straight with Jamie holding onto him. "You go first" he told her. Just then Michael broke through the door! Charlie fired six shots at him—causing him to fall down. Then Charlie said to Jamie, "Alright, go on". Jamie was about to climb out the window when _suddenly_ Michael totally broke through the door, and began to constantly stab Charlie in the shoulder. Jamie and Rachel ran through what was left of the door, and into the hallway. Michael then proceeded to hang Charlie by the rope. He wrapped the noose around his neck, and hung him out the window.

At the clinic the police were bringing out dead bodies. Meeker stopped to uncover one of them. It was Dr. Hart. "Oh God! Damn!" Meeker cried and re-covered Hart's body. "Alright, everybody's out. I wanna sweep of the building and the grounds" he ordered, then mumbled into his walkie-talkie.

Chapter Five

Back at The Myers House Jamie and Rachel ran into an empty bedroom, where Jamie locked the door. She looked around for a place to hide. Just then Rachel spotted the laundry chute and cried while pointing to it "There Jamie! The laundry chute!" As if Jamie had actually heard her, she ran over to it and opened it. She looked down it. It was a long way down. Just then they heard kicking at the door. Michael was trying to kick it open. "Hurry Jamie! Get inside!" Rachel cried. Jamie climbed into the chute and closed it, just as Michael managed to kick the door open.

Inside the chute Jamie whimpered "Please don't let him get me. Please God". Michael saw Rachel standing in the room. "Get out Michael. She's not in here" Rachel lied. Michael just ignored her. She was no longer a threat to him. Just then he spotted the chute and slowly walked over to it. "She's not in there!" Rachel lied again. And _again_ Michael just ignored her, like she wasn't even there. He grabbed the chute door's handle—tugging on it. As he continued tugging on it, Jamie slid down the chute a little. Just then Michael managed to open the chute door, and saw Jamie hiding in the chute. _Suddenly_ Jamie lost her grip and began sliding all the way down, as Michael stick in his hand to grab her.

In the basement Jamie landed at the bottom of the chute. Back in the bedroom Rachel looked down the chute. Then looked over her shoulder to see Michael leaving the room. She knew he was heading for the basement, and teleported there. In the basement she materialized and heard Michael's footsteps coming down the stairs. She tried to open the chute door, but her hand phased through the handle. "Dammit!" she cried. Inside the chute Jamie kept as quiet and still as possible. Michael wandered around until he spotted Rachel, and the bottom of the chute. He slowly walked toward it, and grabbed onto the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

Inside the chute Jamie frantically tried scrambling back up. Michael yanked hard on the chute door in an attempt to open it—causing it to shake. Rachel could hear Jamie screaming "Nooooo!" inside the chute. "Stop it!" she yelled to Michael. Just then Michael stopped shaking the chute (but not because Rachel told him to) , and used his knife to pick the lock on the door. Inside the chute Jamie continued to frantically scramble back up in an attempt to escape.

Just then Michael managed to pick the lock with his knife unlocking it. However instead of opening the chute door, he ripped it right off the chute! "Oh God!" Rachel screamed. Jamie screamed as Michael stuck his hand into the chute. Jamie screamed as Michael's hand tried to grab her feet over and over. "Leave her alone!" Rachel screamed. Realizing he couldn't reach Jamie's feet he took his hand out of the chute. Inside the chute Jamie was about to scramble back up, when _suddenly_ was stabbed in the leg—causing her to scream in pain. "Jamie!" Rachel screamed outside the chute. Jamie looked down and saw the knife stabbing through the chute over and over. "JAMIE! CLIMB BACK UP!" Rachel screamed in horror. Using all her strength Jamie managed to climb all the way back up the chute. Back upstairs in the bedroom the chute opened, and Jamie stuck her head out. As she crawled out there was blood on her right leg from where she was stabbed.

Police cars were on their way back to The Myers House—their sirens blaring. Jamie and Rachel ran up the attic stairs. As they reached the attic they looked around them, and to their horror saw a small open casket with a framed picture of Jamie at the head of it. Rachel recognized it as the same picture she had found that morning when she had been killed. _Suddenly_ Jamie bumped into something! She turned around and saw Max hanging from a chain. "Max no! Damn you Michael!" Rachel yelled angrily. "Max!" Jamie cried.

She bumped into something else, and saw that it was Mikey _also_ hanging from chains—trowel marks in his forehead. "Mike!" Rachel cried—recognizing him as Tina's boyfriend. Jamie made a run for it, only to run into Rachel's corpse sitting in a chair—her lifeless glassy eyes staring into Jamie's. Her white sweater was _soaked_ in blood—some of it even on her sleeves! "NOOO! RACHEL! Noooooooo!" Jamie cried sobbing. A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek—not just at seeing at her bloody remains, but also Jamie having to see them too—knowing she was dead. Michael was _so_ gonna pay for _this_!

Just then they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Jamie slowly began backing away in fear. "Rachel help me. Help me" Jamie whispered in fear. "I'm right here Jamie. I won't let him hurt you" Rachel replied. As Michael entered the attic Jamie crawled into the casket, and lied down in it as Michael slowly approached her. "Get the hell out of here Michael! You killed me and my dog—I won't let you kill my sister too!" Rachel yelled angrily. The shadow of Michael's knife loomed over her. It looked like this was it. "Uncle?!" Jamie asked. To her and Rachel's surprise Michael stopped. "Boogeyman?" Jamie continued.

Michael put his knife down. "Let me see" she said—pointing to her face. Michael took off his mask—his face remaining in the shadows of the dimly lit attic. Only Jamie could see it. She stared at his face and said "You're just like me". Just then a _tear_ rolled down Michael's cheek. "Let me" she said as she reached out to wipe it away. "No! Don't touch him Jamie!" Rachel cried. As soon as Jamie's finger touched Michel's face he snapped back into killer mode! "Jamie run! Get out of here!" Rachel cried. Michael put his mask back on and began to stab the casket as Jamie quickly crawled out of it, and out of the attic—Rachel following her. Michael tossed the now stabbed casket across the attic.

As Jamie and Rachel ran down the stairs into the living room, Jamie unexpectedly ran into Loomis, where he grabbed her. Loomis saw Michael standing at the top of the stairs. "You want her?! Here she is! Here's your precious (holds up Jamie) _little girl_!" Loomis yelled like the madman he was. Jamie screamed in terror. "No! Let her go! LET HER GO!" Rachel screamed, _also_ in terror. Michael was coming down the stairs. "Come and get her!" Loomis cried. "No! Please!" Jamie begged. Loomis and Rachel slowly backed away from Michael as he came down the stairs.

"Come and get your little girl. Michael let's play a game. Catch the little girl. Catch the little girl and you're home safe!" Loomis cried. When Michael was close enough Loomis pulled on a cord and a heavy metal chain net fell onto Michael. Loomis grabbed a tranquilizing gun, and started shooting tranquilizing darts at Michael. Just then Michael yanked the tranquilizing gun out of Loomis' hands. Loomis went and pulled a wooden plank from one of the boarded up windows. He proceeded to hit Michael with it. Jamie was ducked down in a corner with Rachel by her side—watching what was happening.

"Die! Die! Die Michael! Die!" Loomis yelled. As he constantly hit Michael with the wooden plank, he began having a stroke, and fell on top of Michael who was now unconscious from the dart and constant hitting. Jamie and Rachel could hear sirens outside. They knew the police had finally arrived.

At the police department Michael was sitting in a jail cell in chains. Standing at the bars of his cell were Meeker, Jamie, and Rachel with other cops. "The National Guard will take him to a maximum security faculty, where he'll stay until the day he dies" Meeker said. "He'll never die" Jamie replied. Meeker told one of the cops "Alright, take her back to the clinic". Jamie and Rachel followed the cop—Jamie taking one last look at Michael.

Jamie, Rachel, and the cop exited the police station, and walked over to the cop's car in the parking lot. The cop got in the driver's seat, Jamie in the passenger's seat, and Rachel phased into the backseat. The cop was about to start the car when _suddenly_ the three heard gunfire coming from inside the station. "Wait in the car" the cop told Jamie, and got out to go investigate. Both Jamie and Rachel knew he wasn't coming back. Just then Jamie open the passenger door and got out. "Jamie get back in the car!" Rachel cried. She phased out from the backseat, and followed Jamie back inside the station—just as the gunfire had stopped.

Jamie and Rachel walked through the police station, seeing that all the cops including Meeker had all been gunned down. They approached Michael 's cell and to their horror saw it was empty. The bars on it had been blown off. "Nooo. Noooooooooo!" Jamie cried—knowing her uncle was still out there. Just then they heard a deep voice say "Jamie. Come to me". "Jamie no! Don't listen to whoever that is!" Rachel cried. As if in a trance Jamie began to follow the voice. She and Rachel exited the station through the backdoor, just in time to see a bunch of men loading Michael into the back of a van. Just then a man dressed in black grabbed Jamie—causing her to scream. "Let her go you bastard!" Rachel yelled.

The man in black rendered Jamie unconscious with a cloth soaked with formaldehyde. He tossed her into the back seat with Michael, Rachel jumping in after her. The van drove away from the station as it exploded from a bomb the man in black had planted in it, in order not to leave any evidence behind.

To be continued…


End file.
